total_pokemon_actionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigilyph - TPA
Sigilyph Sigilyph is a contestant on the show, Total Pokemon Action, and is a member of the Terrific Terrakions team. ''Faction-Attraction Actions'' Faction-Attraction Actions ''is the first episode Sigilyph appears in. She introduces herself with a “prediction” about an event that has already occurred, but takes credit for being psychic nonetheless. Soon, Sigilyph is put in the position of being partially responsible for her team’s costumes in the challenge. During the challenge, she asks Electrike what kind of costume she’d like. Throughout Electrike’s response, Sigilyph mimics everything she says, claiming that she was predicting what Electrike was going to say. In the end, Sigilyph’s team won the challenge, and she moved on to episode 2. ''Titanic Panic Titanic Panic ''is the second episode in which Sigilyph appears. Sigilyph was one of the Terrakions that is annoying Tyurunt that night. She accomplished this by making yet another inaccurate prediction. In the challenge, she is paired up with Electrike, but they quickly join forces with Zubat and Togepi. In their meetup, Sigilyph’s next “prediction” was cut short by Togepi threatening to throw her overboard. Later, an annoyed Electrike tells Sigilyph to either stop being annoying or drop dead. After Togepi and Zubat run off, Electrike resorts to having to get Sigilyph to fly her to the dock. This, however, is after a very well-deserved rant from Electrike. Despite this conflict, the two successfully make it to the dock, but still lose the challenge. Sigilyph miraculously receives few enough votes to not be eliminated, and she moves on to episode 3. ''No Bueno Volcano ''No Bueno Volcano ''is the third and final episode in which Sigilyph appears. Early in the episode, Maractus is angry at Sigilyph for being in the bathroom. Then, Sigilyph interrupts Venonat, Helioptile, and Gible’s conversation, warning that she had bad news. This premonition, of course, was induced by something that had already occurred: Omanyte’s elimination. During this scene, Sigilyph indirectly admits that she makes unnecessary predictions as a way to draw attention to herself. Venonat then tells her that she needs to stab people in the back or get a hot boyfriend if she wants to be famous. In the challenge, Sigilyph is one of the first members of the Terrific Terrakions to be freed from their egg. She thanks Wingull for releasing her, and then tells him she feels like there’s another egg in the opposite direction. With Wingull’s back turned, facing the potential egg, Sigilyph throws a rock at him in response to Venonat’s advice. This results in Wingull calling both Venonat and Sigilyph psychopaths. Despite this insult, Sigilyph asks Wingull out, but was instantly rejected. Sigilyph and Wingull soon find Zubat, Tyrunt, and Relicanth, and Tyrunt is angry at Wingull for even hatching Sigilyph. Sigilyph then states that she feels like Tyrunt is going to ask her out, but he was anything but compliant. As a last resort, Sigilyph asks out Relicanth. Due to his inability to hear or see, he doesn’t respond, and Sigilyph considers this an open invitation. In a fit of disbelief, Wingull asks why she’s so crazy. She responds by saying she’s the middle of seven kids, and she feels the need to get more attention than others. Zubat, Wingull, and Tyrunt, however, don’t believe her. Later, Tyrunt suggests that Sigilyph searches for more eggs with Zubat, but Sigilyph refuses, and searches with Relicanth. In the sky, Sigilyph sees an egg in the woods, and drops Relicanth on it to break it, revealing Feebas. In the end, it was Sigilyph’s team that lost, and was in the bottom two with Venonat. Despite both being very largely at fault, Sigilyph received more votes and was eliminated, being the first female contestant eliminated this season. Category:Characters